As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2963824, a movable blade-body type safety razor is provided with a frame body made up of a front guard, a pair of side frame portions, and a back frame portion on a blade base. Inside the frame body, arranged are a plurality of elastic arms and a plurality of blade-body placing portions connected thereto. Of these blade-body placing portions, a front blade body is arranged on a blade-body placing portion on the front side, whereas a back blade body is arranged on a blade-body placing portion on the back side. Both blade bodies are arranged inside the frame body and also held between a holding portion disposed on a top plate and the blade-body placing portions. Therefore, both blade bodies are elastically supported on the blade base so as to be movable together with the top plate and each of the blade-body placing portions and also by each of the elastic arms.
In the structure for supporting the blade body disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2963824, each of the blade bodies is held between each of blade-body placing portions connected to each of elastic arms and a holding portion of the top plate inside a frame body. It is, therefore, troublesome to form each of the elastic arms and each of the blade body placing portions. Also, there is another problem of making the razor complicated in structure due to a mechanism for allowing the top plate to move together with the blade body. Further, according to the above structure, the blade body is elastically supported so as to be movable against a frictional force developed on movement of the razor head along the skin surface. However, there is a problem that the blade body does not move only by causing the blade body to contact the skin surface, thus resulting in a poor shaving performance.